


Most Mad and Moonly

by alexcat



Series: More thicker than forget [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Strange summons Steve with unexpected results.





	Most Mad and Moonly

**Author's Note:**

> A little PWP with Steve and Strange. It takes place after Dr. Strange and Captain American: Civil War and before Avengers; Infinity War. 
> 
> The name comes from the poem: [love is more thicker than forget] by e.e. cummings.

Steve Rogers was living in a small apartment in Berlin right now. Since he’d left the Avengers, he moved around a lot. A fugitive couldn’t stay in one place long. Germany was nice. He didn’t speak much German but most Germans spoke enough English that it didn’t matter. He was pretty sure he’d have to move on soon. Tony wouldn’t come after him, but the UN oversight committee would. 

No one was more surprised than he was when the ring of fire formed right in his living room one evening. Next thing he knew, he was standing in an old house with a man in a red cape. 

“What the heck?” Steve had never managed to learn to use profanity as well as his companions did. 

“Hello, Mr. Rogers. My name is Stephen Strange. Dr. Strange. This is the Sanctum of New York City. I am a practitioner of the mystic arts, magic to you.” 

Strange was tall, handsome in a brooding sort of way with a neat goatee and streak of gray hair. Steve had no idea who he was. 

“I am, shall we say, the mystical counterpart of an Avenger. While your kind fight the bad guys and guard people, I use my powers to fight another way and I guard from threats as well. My order has existed for thousands of years.” 

“How did I get here?” 

“I sent for you.” Strange led him to a fireside with chairs and motioned for him to sit. Steve sat. 

“What do you want? If anyone finds me here, they’ll lock me up.”

“I’m sure no one will find you here. I brought you here because I wanted you to know who I am. There will come a time when we, you and I and the others, will fight a common enemy. I thought it a good idea to introduce myself.”

“Did you zap the others here too?”

“I met Thor and his brother that way, but I met Tony Stark years ago at a hospital fundraiser. I was a doctor, a very good one. Then I had an accident and became more. Would you like some tea?” 

A teapot and two cups were suddenly there on the small tea table. Strange poured two cups. “Milk? Sugar?” 

“Black, thank you,” Steve answered though he had no idea how the tea got there to begin with. 

“So why me?” 

“You are very powerful, my friend, and though you might be an outlaw, there are still many who revere you and think of you as Captain America, a real hero.” 

Steve felt the other man staring at him. “Why are you staring?” 

“You really are as handsome as they said you were. Are you perfect, too?” Everything Strange said was tinged with a certain amount of sarcasm. 

Steve laughed. “Are you?” 

An odd, sad look crossed Strange’s face. “No, though I once thought I was. I was one of the best surgeons in the world. I had a car accident and destroyed the use of my hands.” He held up his gloved hands. “I went on a walkabout to Kathmandu and found answers and a new vocation.”

“Magic?” Steve asked, with a little sarcasm of his own. 

“Mysticism,” Strange affirmed. “I would think a man who is over a hundred years old would have no problem with magic.” 

Steve shrugged. “I guess I never thought about it.” 

Strange waved his hand and they were sitting in a forest drinking tea, then he waved them back to where they started. 

“Why was it important to meet me?” 

“To satisfy my curiosity. I wasn’t sure anyone could be as good and noble as they say you are.” 

Steve almost choke don his tea. “Noble? Me? I’m just a boy from Brooklyn who extraordinary things happened to. And I do like to help people. It’s the right thing to do.” 

“What do you do for Steve Rogers?” 

The question took him aback. “I – there’s never been much time for Steve Rogers. I fell for a girl back in the 40s, but she was old and she passed away in this time. I like to watch baseball. I run. I used to train agents at the Avengers headquarters. Now I mostly run and hide.” 

“What would you do if you had the time and opportunity?” 

“Fall in love, maybe. Watch more baseball, live at the parks though I really am not sure it’s worth it since the Dodgers moved to California. Maybe join a bowling league. Drink beer. Be a regular guy.” 

Strange looked almost as if Steve said he’d like to chop his head off. 

“I take being a regular guy is not something you’d like?” Steve asked. 

“I stopped ask what if a long time ago. My life is what it is. It once had one meaning and now it has another. Sometime I wish…” but he let the thought go unspoken. 

Steve nodded. “Sometimes we all wish. That I understand.” 

Though Strange was haughty and, well, strange, he did manage to draw Steve out about his life as a boy, about how he became an Avenger, his experiences in World War II. He did all this without saying much of anything about himself. Steve was having none of it. 

“I’ve told you all my deep, dark secrets. Now tell me yours.” 

“I don’t think you’d want to hear them. They are very deep and very dark.” Strange was quite serious but Rogers laughed.

“Your darkness doesn’t scare me, Strange. I met the Red Skull, Ultron, I fought Nazis… an arrogant magician doesn’t scare me much.” 

Strange looked furious for a second then it passed. “Would you like something to eat? Scones? Teacakes?”

“I’m fine but I need to get back home. I have to pack up because I think I’ll need to move soon. Fortunately, everything I own will fit in one bag.”

Strange stared at him without saying anything long enough to make Steve squirm a bit. 

“Have dinner with me,” Strange said.

“I can’t go -”

“Here. Have dinner here. We have excellent cooks. Just tell them what you like.” 

Steve shrugged. “Why not? Not like I actually to be anywhere, is it?” 

Dinner was steaks with white asparagus and wild rice. Steve figured the wine was at least three figures a bottle, but it was Strange’s dime so he ate and drank. 

Strange talked a little about himself at dinner, telling Steve about his sister dying, about being a surgeon, about his education. Steve asked about how he became what he was and he was told an abbreviated story of that as well. 

And dinner was done. 

“Thanks but I really do need to get back. Some of the others might try to find me.”

“Very well.” 

And he was back in Berlin. In his hand was a note with a phone number scribbled on it and four words, “If you need me.” 

*

Stephen Strange couldn’t sleep. Not that he ever slept much, but tonight, every time he closed his eyes, he saw Rogers. The man was the antithesis of Strange. He was simply a good man caught up in things much larger than he was, a man compelled to do what he thought was right and good. He accepted these things and moved on. It had taken Strange years to come to the understanding of who he was only to have that change completely with the loss of his profession. 

But that wasn’t what was keeping him awake. 

Since he had become the keeper of the Sanctum, he had been a solitary man. Hell, he’d always been a solitary man, his relationship with Christine his only deviation, but even that couldn’t survive his ego. 

He’d felt no desire since – the accident, he supposed. 

And he’d never felt desire for a man. 

He had brought Rogers here more out of curiosity than any real need to know him because of their mutual guardianship of the world. Perhaps he’d have been better off not to. What he wanted to do was go to Berlin, to see Rogers, to ask him – ask him what? 

A casual fuck?

He reached down and found himself hard, needy. His hands might not work on brains anymore but he was sure he could do this. Moments later, he spilled himself over his stomach, not realizing until just before he dozed off, that he had cried out Rogers’ name when he came. 

*

Steve moved a few days later to Capetown. 

He heard from Wanda and she was afraid they were on to her and Vision. Steve told her that maybe Vision should lay low for a bit until the suspicion was off of her. She assured him she would but he was fairly sure Vision wouldn’t leave her. 

Stephen Strange was on his mind a lot. He found the odd man rather intriguing. He had seemed lonely to Steve and Steve knew about loneliness. He took the note out of his pocket and thought about calling. 

And say what? I was lonely and wanted to see if you were too? I’m bored?

* 

Weeks passed and both men were busy with their lives. 

But both thought of each other at least once a day. 

Strange had been embarrassed by his nocturnal imaginings but he hadn’t stopped them. He still thought of Rogers when he couldn’t sleep and needed a bit of relief. 

He was surprised when Steve called him. 

“Strange, this is Rogers. Tell me more about the Sanctum.” 

Strange didn’t think it odd because not many people at all even knew of the Sanctums and fewer even than that believed that magic was real. He told Steve about the order and their mission. He invited him for dinner again. Steve told him he was in South Africa.

“I know where you are. Would you like to come here now?” 

In moments, Steve was in the same room he’d visited before. Strange was not wearing his cape this time, but that was the only change. 

“That’s quite unnerving,” he told Strange. 

“Quicker than a plane trip though.” 

Strange actually felt a little shy after all the things he’d been thinking about Rogers, but that didn’t last long, his natural arrogance wouldn’t allow it. 

They talked of what had transpired since their last meeting.

“Have you seen Stark?” Steve asked him.

“I spoke with him recently. All is well. They are still searching for Banner.” 

“I miss them, all of them.” 

“Was it so important that you not sign the Sokovia Accords?”

“It was and I had to protect Bucky. Bucky did horrible things but he was not that Bucky anymore. I couldn’t let Tony punish him.”

They sat down to dinner, wild salmon and a green salad. And another pricy bottle of wine. After dinner, they switched to Scotch. Pricy single malt. 

After a couple of drinks, Steve said, “I think you might be trying to get me drunk… I can’t seem to manage that. It’s an after effect of the serum.”

“I can,” Strange answered and finished his last sip. 

“I guess I should be going back.”

Strange seemed to be thinking about something then he rose a little bit unsteadily. “I think you should stay the night. I might send you to the South Pole. Or Mars.” 

“Really?” 

Strange shook his head. “No, but I’d like you to stay. I -”

“Surely I’m not the only dinner guest you ever have?”

“I’m afraid you are. I’m not a very friendly man.”

Strange stepped close to Steve. He put a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Let me show you to your room.” 

Steve followed as Strange led him down a long hallway to a closed door. He opened it and though it was quite dark with wood paneling and floors, it was modern otherwise. The bed was large and inviting. 

“Thanks,” he murmured. 

Strange didn’t leave. 

“Is there something else?” Steve asked. 

“I’ve been trying to get drunk enough to make a pass at you.” 

Steve looked surprised but not disgusted. He finally said, “I almost called several times before today.”

“Then I didn’t need to get drunk?”

Steve laughed. “No, that was probably the best idea. Gives you plausible deniability if things go badly.” 

“Are they? Going badly, I mean?” 

“Depends.”

“On what?” 

“Are you going to make that pass?” Steve was as surprised as Strange was at his words.

Strange moved close, embraced him. He nuzzled Steve’s beard for a moment then found his lips. He tasted of Scotch. Steve parted his lips, inviting more and Strange slid his tongue inside. He returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around Strange, pulling his body closer. 

They kissed until Strange realized he’d forgotten to breathe and he pulled away to catch his breath. 

Steve looked into his eyes. He saw raw hunger and so much need that he feared he couldn’t satisfy it. 

“Here?” Steve motioned toward the big bed. 

“Yes, here, now.”

Steve removed his shoes then began shedding his clothes. Strange watched as shirt, pants, underwear, socks all made a pile on the floor. He let Rogers remove his shirt, helping him with the buttons because he wanted to be naked faster. In mere seconds, Strange’s clothes were piled on top of Steve’s. 

Steve stepped close and ran his hand from his shoulder, down his chest, stomach to the dark hair beneath his belly, to his penis. He was hard and ready. Strange gasped as Rogers’ warm hand closed around it and began to stroke ever so slowly. 

Steve dropped to his knees and licked him like a lollipop as he stroked. 

“If you don’t slow down, I’m going to come before we start…” Strange ground out. 

“It’s been a long time.”

“Bed,” Strange whispered. 

Steve got up from the floor and pulled Strange on top of him on the bed. “Better?” he asked as he kissed him again. He began a slower exploration of Strange, nipping his earlobe as he kissed his way down from his lips to where he stopped when he was on his knees. 

Strange shivered at the hot, wet tongue that trailed down his body. “You are not a hero,” he gasped. “You’re wicked bastard!” 

Steve paused and looked up at him, grinning like a wicked bastard as he took as much of Strange as he could into his mouth at once. He wrapped his hand around the rest. 

“Damn you!” Strange gripped the bedspread in his hands. 

Steve made a sound in his throat. 

“To hell!” Strange tried not to move, to keep still but he needed…”Fuck,” he whispered as he came in Steve’s mouth. Steve didn’t let up, didn’t stop until Strange lay still and spent. 

Strange didn’t move a muscle for a few seconds then he pulled Rogers up into his arms, kissing him, tasting himself in the kiss. He slid his hand down between them and touched Steve, stroking him with long slow strokes at first. He moved only a little faster when Rogers began to thrust into his hand. 

With his free hand, he pushed Steve onto his back. “What’s good for the goose…” as he began to pay Steve back, using his hand and his mouth to pleasure him. It took no longer for Steve than it had for him. Obviously both of them had been awhile between lovers. 

He shivered when he heard Steve Rogers cry out his name as he came, “Oh God, Stephen.” 

They lay quietly in the bed when it was done. Steve must have drifted off because Strange was staring at him when he opened his eyes. 

“What are you staring at?” he asked. 

“You. How the hell does a man look so perfect?” 

“Magic serums made by crazy men. How do you look so good?” Steve kissed his cheek and ran a finger over the gray in his hair. 

“I was born good looking.” He put his scarred hand over Steve’s then brought it his mouth and kissed Rogers’ palm.

“I was a 98 pound weakling who got beat up at least five times a week.”

“So that is true?” 

“Yes. Peggy Carter picked me for an experiment after I threw myself on what I thought was a live grenade.”

“Damn, you really are too good to be real, aren’t you?” 

“No, I’m real.” He placed Strange’s hand on his chest. “Do I feel real?” 

“More than anyone I’ve ever met. I -”

“You?”

“I haven’t been close to anyone in a very long time. I was never very good at the relationship part. I am much better at sex than being a lover.” 

Steve smiled at him. “I don’t think I’m too good at either one.” 

Strange laughed. “I can tell you that’s not true. I think you blew my mind.” 

“Okay, we can call it that…but what now?”

“Well, for tonight, after I rest a bit, I’ll show you.”

Steve kissed him again and put his head on Strange’s shoulder. “Stephen, I think that’s good enough for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more.


End file.
